As Time Goes By
by AznNerhd
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke have been best friends since Pre-K but that all changed when Hinata moved.  Now Hinata is  back in her home town and she's going to a new school.  What happens when she sees Sasuke again? R&R
1. Chapter 1

' I'm Still Me'

I dont own Naruto nuff said

Hinata and Sasuke have been best friends since Pre-K but that all changed when Hinata moved. Now Hinata is back in her home town and she's going to a new school. What happens when she sees Sasuke again? R&R

Ages:

Tenten Neji Temari Kankuro :19 and in college so u won't hear from them much

Hinata Sasuke Naruto Sakura Ino: 17

Hinata awoke to an alarm clock. "Uhhgg"

She clicked the reset button quickly and got up to take a shower. She quickly took a 10 minute shower. Then wrapped herself into a towel. She got out and proceeded to walk to her closet. She picked out a black loose V-neck shirt that hit her C-cup breast and then dropped striaght down, wore her black loose skinny jeans, put on black and purple bracelets, grabbed hoop white earrings and white bookbag and went down stair to see her little sister eating cereal.

''Hey sis'' Said Hanabi while she was munching on her cereal

''Hi'' she replied quickly as she grabbed her toast and headed out the door. She grabbed her purple and black Nike Hightops and walk straight out. She lived near the school so she just walked. Wasn't a very long walk a couple hello's from people she knew a long time ago.

She saw the school wasn't too big or too small the size if 2 football feilds but it was nice to say that it wasn't covered in graffitti. She entered not noticing the stares that she got. She headed for the main office and asked to she Principal Tsunade her request was granted.

''Aha hello Hinata'' she said

''Nice to see you again'' she replied as she was bowing

''I'm so glad you decided to come back we've definently missed you while you where gone for a long period of time''

''Glad to be back'' she said in a momtone

''Well here's your scheduel for this marking period and your locker combonation and text books''

She nodded

She walked around the school until she found her first class, English with Kakashi.

Then there eyes met White and Black eye stared at eachother for what felt like hours but were only a couple of seconds.

''Aha you must be the new student Hinata Hyuuga please please come in. Class this is Hinata Hyuuga'' Kakashi said happily Hinata bowed yet again

''Please have a seat next to uhhh Sa''

So the story ends here don't worry I'll be posting up every Saturday or sonner

R&R THNXX- AznNerhd


	2. You Remember Me

You Remember Me

Hinata and Sasuke have been best friends since Pre-K but that all changed when Hinata moved. Now Hinata is back in her home town and she's going to a new school. What happens when she sees Sasuke again? R&R

''Excuse me I didn't hear that what did you say'' Hinata asked politly

''Oh I said you may sit next to Sakura , please Sakura raise your hand''

''Right here'' She said happily. Hinata nodded. She walk right up to her seat but she took a quick glance at those oxyn eyes again and sure enough it was him. Her childhood friend that she so dearly missed . It was him, the guy that always made her smile when she was sad, he made her laugh, happy and comfortable. She sat down without another word. She knew it would be hard since they were a foot away from eachother. ''Hi my name is Sakura Haruno'' Hinata nodded

''HELLO''She yelled.

''Aren't you gonna talk to me?''She asked. Sakura just stared at her for a coulpe of seconds. Then Sakura noticed that she was staring at her Sasuke. She immedately got angry.

''Hey you Hinata Hyuuga. I have something to tell you. Don't go staring at my boyfriend''

''I'm leaving''Hinata said camly

''I guess you didn't hear the bell'' She said. Sakura stood there dumbfounded

Hinata was going out the door when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around quickly. It was Sasuke he was wearing a black T-shirt,blue Nikes,and black baggy pants. Then his mouth opened

''Hi''

''Hey''

''I've missed you''

''I missed you too'' They embrace eachother.

"Woah Sasuke already hitting on the New girl?'' A blonde haired idiot asked

''Shut up Naruto'' Naruto laughed it of.

''Bunny what do you have next''Sasuke asked using a nickname for her

''Sasuke I hate when you call me that, I have gym'' Hinata whined.

''Me too '' He replied ''Lets go''

**AT GYM**

**Hinata POV**

''Ok class today we will be playing Dodgeball'' Our teacher Gai said

''Please go get dresser and we will pick our teams''

I went to the Locker Room and changed into a Black and white T-shirt and black undies like they have in those animes.I walked out and all eyes were on me.

''Ok class everybody is dressed and ready for gym team captins are Sasuke and Sakura ok. Sasuke choose first''

Sasuke's team,Naruto,Shino,Hinata,Gaara,Sasuke,and Shikamaru

Sakura's team,Sakura Kiba,Ino,Choji,Rocklee and Sai

''Ok set go''he blew the whistle

Shikamaru was out by Sai,Choji out by Gaara, Rocklee out by Sasuke,Shino out by Kiba,Ino out by Hinata,Sasuke out by Sai,Sai out by Naruto,Naruto out by Kiba,Gaara out by Kiba,Kiba out by Hinata.

Now it was one on one Hinata V.S Sakura.

Sakura threw a ball at Hinata it was coming fast Hinata flew into the air and did a backflip . Hinata quickly threw a ball at Sakura and it hit her right in the stomach. Hinata's team won. Victory for Hinata's team

**REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW-AZNNERHD**


End file.
